


The Sparkle of Silver Against His Skin

by mariothellama



Series: Erik and Marco [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, No angst just love happiness and sex!!!!!!!!!, Trying something new, coping with retirement, domestic Durmeus, long-term couple making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: I've struggled with writing a summary for this. Basically it is about something Marco does to mark his retirement and about a couple who have been together for years - who are deeply in love and still desire each other - making love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dear GoForGoals, This is the story I wanted to write for you as a thank you for the wonderful 'Save Me' and the lovely development of the relationship between Erik and Marco in that work. And I have had this idea in my head for so long now, inspired by how you used the nipple piercing as such a beautiful and multi-layered metaphor.
> 
> I never thought that I would write a retirement fic, as I don't really want to face the reality of that ever happening, but somehow this just happened and felt right as Erik and Marco are our 'forever couple'. And having finally had the pleasure of meeting you and now that both Erik and Marco are fit and well and playing again, it seemed the right time to post this.
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, 'Save Me' is GoForGoal's baby, but you are its midwife so to speak, a bit like Erik and Marco helping to bring little Nova into the world. So this fic is for you too. I promised you a Durmeus fic with lots of sex and here it is, but I hope that the sex is as full of love and deep feelings as is fitting for these two.
> 
> I wrote most of this fic this a while ago but couldn't post it until they were both fit and well again. So since you were there on that special and magical night, this seemed like the perfect time to post this gift for you. You know why, perhaps surprisingly, I can't write anything inspired by Marco's comeback so this is my gift to celebrate your part in that wonderful evening.

Erik lay in bed watching Marco get ready after his morning shower. He knew that he should be getting out of bed himself, but he wanted to treasure this moment. All these years together and he still loved the simple things that made up their daily life as a couple, like watching Marco do his hair, having breakfast together, going to sleep beside him every night.

And he still loved his boyfriend’s … hmm … boyfriend didn’t really sound right after the best part of a decade together. But partner sounded far too formal for them. And lover could never wholly capture the strength and depth of their bond.

Erik sighed. One day he really hoped that he would be able to call Marco his husband. That was the word he craved to be able to say. Not because they needed a ceremony or a bit of paper to prove their love and commitment to each other, but because they longed to be able to celebrate their relationship openly and it was the only word he could think of that came close to expressing what their forever partnership meant to them.

Whatever he called him, he still adored looking at the man he loved, the man who had stolen his heart all those years ago when they met for the first time in the BVB training centre. And he still loved every gorgeous inch of his boyfriend’s body. Although now there was something new to admire. Erik’s gaze lingered on the silver barbells piercing Marco’s nipples, which glinted in the light of the summer morning sun. Almost unconsciously, Erik’s tongue licked over his lower lip as he contemplated how good it was going to feel to finally be able to play with Marco’s pierced nipples.

Marco saw what he was looking at and smiled, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. ‘Not too long to wait now, Erik,’ he said teasingly.

Erik sighed again. That was the one thing he hadn’t quite thought through. Just how long he would have to wait to properly get his hands on Marco’s body again. And just quite how horny that would make him!

Two professional footballers living together had been a challenge, having to deal with the training and travelling, being in the public eye all the time, how they handled victory and defeat, and of course injury. But they had always known that retirement would be a whole new mountain to climb. They would have to adapt and find ways to cope with starting their lives again when they were still only in their early thirties. They would be walking away from what had been the most important thing in their lives for years, in Marco’s case for the best part of thirty years by now.

The one thing Marco had insisted on was that Erik should not consider retiring early. Marco wanted Erik to play for as long as he wanted to and was able to, for as long as he would have if he hadn’t been with Marco, even if that meant them moving away from Dortmund for the last years of his career.

As Marco had said with a smile, Erik had been the ‘Husband and Boyfriend’ of a high-profile footballer for so many years and now it was Marco’s turn to be the premier male WAG in their relationship. It was said as a joke, but meant so much more. It meant that Marco would support Erik in his career and be there for him whatever he needed to do. In this phase of their partnership, Erik’s career was the priority and football would still dominate their lives.

But Marco still had had to face the reality of retirement. They had talked this through as a couple and spoken to friends who had been through it. The one thing they had learned was that there was no right way to handle retirement, just that they had to be aware of the issues it might throw up and be ready to deal with them. Every former player had to find their own individual way through this complex maze of feelings, emotions and life-changing decisions.

And that was how, after their usual end of season holiday, Erik found himself holding Marco’s hand in a body modification studio in Düsseldorf. The piercer was a personal friend of Marco’s tattoo artist and had arranged for them to come in after hours for a private session. Erik shouldn’t have been at all surprised that Marco had thought of this unique way to mark the beginning of his new life. Marco had always complained that it had been hard enough to find a big enough window to add to his tattoo collection and he loved his earrings, so a body piercing made complete sense, something that would have been completely out of the question while he was still playing.

Erik had seen Marco in pain more times than he cared to remember, but this was different, this was the pain that he had chosen. He watched as the piercer carefully marked the location for the piercings. He winced as the clamps were placed on Marco’s sensitive flesh. Apparently that was the most painful bit of the process, or so Erik had been told. And he held on tight to Marco’s hand during the piercing itself, watching the expression on Marco’s face as the sharp needle stabbed through him, observing the sudden intake of breath followed by the look of euphoria on Marco’s face as the endorphins flooded his body.

Erik would never have asked Marco to do this just for him, but he just loved the way the piercings looked on Marco. The piercer had even said that Marco’s nipples were perfect for piercing.

They had been given the usual instructions about keeping the piercings clean until they healed and avoiding putting too much stress on them at first. The piercer had suggested that Marco should resist the obvious temptation of flashy jewellery and stick with the simple barbells if they wanted to keep the piercings long term. Then he’d looked meaningfully at Erik’s fascinated expression and added, ‘And I think that the two of you _will_ want to keep them.’

At last Marco had judged his piercings to be healed enough. He had told Erik in the morning, just as he was about to leave for training, and Erik could think of nothing else all day. It still felt odd to be driving to training without Marco and Erik knew that he would need to get used to it. But today he found himself thinking about Marco and what he was sure would happen the minute he got home.

It was crazy Erik thought, all those years of forcing himself not to think about Marco in _that_ way when he had to cope with being in regular close proximity to a half-naked Marco at work and now Marco wasn’t even here and he was half hard just thinking of him. Some of the younger ones noticed and teased him about it, it happened to them all from time to time, and Erik just laughed.

There were so few of them left who had known him and Marco back in the old days, when they were young and newly in love. It was Sven who smiled at him and whispered, ‘We miss him too, you know.’

***

Marco was lying on their couch messing about with his phone, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts since the weather was warm. As Erik walked towards him, Marco looked him straight in the eyes as he undid his shorts, pushing them down and tossing them to one side. Marco stretched out naked, displaying himself to Erik in all his naked glory, tempting and tantalising him with his body.

Erik swallowed. Marco really was a gorgeous sight and the silvery gleam of the barbells sparkling against his nipples just made him look even more enticing. Erik didn’t think twice, simply stripped off all his clothes and left them in a heap on the floor as he went over to Marco.

They exchanged a brief kiss in greeting, as they always did when one of them came home, before Erik settled himself over Marco. He felt Marco shift under him, squirming with the anticipation of what was to come, settling back to savour the touch of Erik’s hands and lips. Even though nothing had happened yet, Erik was rock hard. He ignored that though, this wasn’t about him, not yet. This was all about him worshipping Marco’s body with every ounce of the devotion that it deserved.

He already knew what he wanted to do, he had played this scenario over and over in his mind for days now, how he would use his mouth to stimulate Marco’s piercings until he was out of his mind with lust and then bring Marco to his climax sucking his nipples and with his hand on his cock. Erik loved the idea of taking Marco over the edge with his hand and his mouth on his body and nothing else.

Erik lightly brushed the tip of his thumb over Marco’s left nipple and was fascinated to see Marco shiver in response. He did this several times, varying the interval between his strokes to tease Marco. Then he bent his head to lick over the hard nub for the first time. Marco’s reaction was even more gratifying, a sharp intake of breath followed by a soft whine of pleasure. Erik began to tease Marco with his tongue now, licking round the sensitive skin of the areola, every so often flicking his tongue across the nipple itself, flicking the barbell with his tongue and making  Marco moan every time.

Once he had teased Marco for long enough, he finally took Marco’s nipple in his mouth, sucking it into his mouth while he whirled his tongue over the sensitive tip, licking and sucking until Marco was groaning uncontrollably, head thrust back in ecstasy, his hips pitching and rolling towards Erik in a desperate search for friction. Then Erik bit down, gently at first, harder once he was sure that Marco enjoyed this, nipping at the red, swollen bud with his teeth and making Marco cry out with pleasure. He sucked hard a last few times, sucking Marco’s flesh deep into his mouth, before releasing it.

Erik surveyed his handiwork for a moment, as Marco took a moment to breathe deeply, his chest rising and falling visibly with the force of his breathing. Marco’s nipple was a thing of beauty; almost painfully hard, erect and swollen, reddened as the result of Erik’s attentions, glistening wet with his spit and the silvery gleam of the jewellery.

It was time to pay attention to its neglected twin, but one of the many hot things about the piercing jewellery was that it held Marco’s nipple erect long after it was out of Erik’s mouth. Erik loved the thought of just how oversensitive Marco would be when he returned to torture it again with his tongue as he drove Marco to his climax.

If anything Marco responded even more strongly to the stimulation of his other nipple and Erik let his hand slip down, gently running his fingers over the insides of his thighs, keeping the touch feather light. He cupped Marco’s balls, feeling their weight in the palm of his hand, caressing them and rolling them in his fingers as they nestled tight against Marco’s body, craving release.

Erik let go of Marco’s nipple for a moment, wanting to focus on his reaction to having his cock touched. He trailed his fingers over the silken smooth skin of Marco’s shaft, relishing how warm and alive it felt, using the same light touch that he had used on Marco’s thighs. Marco groaned harder now, eyes shut and head back, obviously already aching with the need to come but trusting Erik to get him there when he was ready.

It always felt amazing to hold the weight of Marco’s cock in his hand, hot, thick and heavy, throbbing and pulsing against Erik’s fingers. Erik lowered his head again, sucking and nibbling at Marco’s now incredibly sensitive nipple while he caressed the tip of his cock with his thumb, circling the ring at the base of its head before swiping his thumb over the swollen, engorged tip. Marco gasped at this, his body jerking up off the couch. But Erik was far from finished. He swirled his tongue round Marco’s nipple in a regular, rhythmic pattern, simultaneously running his thumb round the head of Marco’s cock using exactly the same rhythm and pressure. Marco mewled in response, struggling to keep his body still.

‘Oh fuck! Erik! That feels so fucking amazing. You have no idea how good that feels. Just. Don’t. Stop!’

And Erik had no intention of stopping. He was stimulating Marco almost to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore, but doing nothing to help him get off. Marco was writhing on the couch, his body shaking and shivering with the sheer intensity of the sensations he was feeling. Erik began to nip with his teeth at the bud of the hard, swollen nipple, stroking his thumb over the tip of Marco’s cock, ever so slightly pressing it into the sensitive slit with every stroke. Marco’s body jerked every time he did this, his back arching with the sheer force of the jolts of unbearable pleasure shooting through his body.

‘Oh Erik. Fuck. That is just so. Just so … Oh Erik,’ he panted almost incoherently.

Finally Erik felt that it was time to think about bringing this pleasurable torture to an end. He released Marco’s nipple from his mouth, giving it one last tender lick, before returning to suck on the one he had tormented earlier. As Marco felt Erik's mouth on his oversensitive skin, he cried out again, unable to swallow down the loud, vocal noises of his pleasure any longer. This was Erik’s cue to shift his hand downwards. He ran his fingers over the wet head of Marco’s cock, smearing as much pre-come as he could gather along the shaft. Then he took a gentle hold of Marco and began to stroke him, keeping up a steady rhythm, sometimes increasing the pressure of his grip, sometimes loosening it, putting a slight twist into his wrist with every downward stroke that he knew made Marco go crazy.

Erik couldn’t see Marco and he was completely focused on the task of driving him out of his mind with lust and desire, with giving him as much pleasure as he could possibly handle. But Erik could hear. He could hear the wet noise of his mouth on Marco and the sound of his hand ever so slowly working him to his climax. He could hear the panting and moaning that told him that Marco was completely lost in the abyss of his lust and arousal.

And he could feel Marco’s hand painfully clenched over his shoulder, his fingernails digging into the skin hard enough to leave a mark, the grip tightening further every time the sensations became too painfully pleasurable. And whenever he felt that Marco was getting too close, felt the telltale signs that he was close to coming, Erik slowed the pace right down, keeping him in that delicious place close to his orgasm but never giving him quite enough stimulation to fall over the edge.

But eventually even that was enough and Marco had to find his release or simply explode. Erik realised that Marco was going to come really hard this time, as a result of the anticipation, teasing and long, slow stimulation. As he felt Marco lengthen and stiffen between his fingers, felt the deep heavy pulsing that signalled the beginning of his orgasm, he shifted his hand to cup and caress the head of Marco’s cock. Erik lifted his head just in time to watch Marco come undone under him, to watch him screaming through his orgasm, throwing his head back and arching his spine with each new wave of ecstasy flooding over him, as he pumped his release into the warm embrace of Erik’s hand.

Finally it was over and Erik went to lie down next to Marco for a moment, to hold him while he was deep in the aftermath of his mind-blowing climax. And yes, Erik felt deservedly a little smug at just how much pleasure he had been able to give Marco, but his boyfriend clearly had other ideas.

‘Erik, I need you. Now. I need to feel you inside me. Now. Please.’ There was a begging, pleading note to Marco’s request that Erik couldn’t have ignored, even if he had wanted to.

Erik started to stand up to get the lube, but Marco stopped him from moving, grabbing his wrist to make the point clear. ‘We don’t need that. I don’t need much preparation and you’ve already got a very wet, sticky hand.’

Erik had to smile. Marco did have a point, not that they had ever tried this before. So he settled down beside Marco, kissing him while he gently but thoroughly opened him with his fingers. He could feel Marco breathing heavily as they kissed, his whole body twitching in anticipation. Marco badly needed to be filled and possessed by Erik, but he also needed this time to recover from his intense orgasm or he would be far too sensitive to fully enjoy Erik making love to him.

When Erik knew that Marco was ready, he looked at him thoughtfully.

‘Marco …’ Erik’s voice trailed off. This was crazy. They’d been having sex for years and now he was as reticent as a shy virgin. Despite the fact that he had fucked Marco senseless in almost every conceivable position by now, there were some things that hadn’t been on the menu. A tiny muscle tweak that any other couple could laugh off just weren’t worth the risk when your partner was a professional footballer with a history of injuries. But now …

‘… Would you be up for trying something new? It might not work. But it could be fun if it does.’ There, he had said it.

Marco’s answer was just to smile and say ‘Of course, anything you want!’

Erik moved Marco carefully into position. He knelt over one of Marco’s legs, kneeling high up over his thigh, lifting and extending his other leg, bending it slightly so that it was resting against Erik’s chest and shoulder. He turned his head to kiss along Marco’s calf, trailing a wet line with his tongue, before taking hold of Marco’s buttocks, raising, spreading and turning them so that he would be able to enter him. The view Erik had was amazing. Marco’s torso was stretched out in front of him and, although most of Marco’s weight was being supported by Erik’s hands and on his leg resting against Erik’s body, his powerful abdominal muscles were engaged to hold him firmly in position.

Erik began to gently ease himself into Marco, able to see every reaction on his face, every movement of his upper body as he was ever so slowly stretched and filled by Erik. He wouldn’t be able to thrust deep or hard into Marco like this, but that was actually a relief as he was desperately hoping that he would be able to last long enough to let Marco come for a second time. Marco was hard again by now, but Erik wouldn’t be able to touch him in this position and would need to rely upon being able to manipulate Marco’s body into a position where he could stimulate his prostrate.

Then Erik gulped, almost unable to believe his eyes. Of course Marco knew this as well and he was touching himself, one hand stimulating his nipples while the other moved down to gently start to jerk himself off. Marco must still be incredibly, almost uncomfortably sensitive, even his own touch nearly too intense for him.

‘Tell me when you are close, Erik,’ he demanded.

Erik could hardly breathe by now. This might have been one of the hottest things he had ever seen: himself steadily thrusting into Marco, while Marco had one hand on his gorgeous pierced nipples and the other on his cock. And Marco never broke eye contact with Erik, which just made it even hotter. Erik forgot all about trying to make himself come or making Marco come – that would happen, he was sure of that – and just focused on the glorious sight of Marco playing with himself and the incredible feeling of his cock thrusting slowly but surely in and out of Marco.

Finally it all began to get too much for Erik. ‘Marco, I’m close!’

Marco arched his back, lifting his hips higher and letting Erik move deeper inside him with every thrust. At the same time he began to work his cock with more pace and pressure, driving himself to his climax. Erik felt the beginning of Marco’s orgasm, felt him clenching and contracting round him, saw the ecstasy on his face before he was lost in his own climax, his whole world contracting to the point where their bodies were joined, where he pumped his release deep inside Marco with a loud cry.

He pulled out of Marco before slumping on the sofa beside him, snuggling up against his body as he tried to recover his strength. He felt Marco’s arms enfolding him, felt a kiss on his temple and heard Marco’s voice ever so quietly in his ear: ‘I miss football. I really do. But I have to say that retirement does have its compensations.’


End file.
